Aboard
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Harry is confronted with the task of introducing his boyfriend to Hermione and Ron... Warning: slash, very mild but includes kissing! HPDM


**Hey there! I have another one shot for you all! The first one hundred words from the first divider to the second belongs to Kalira69 and I have full permission to use it. If you don't believe me ask her. And while your there read her stuff. I really enjoy it and if you're a HarryDraco shipper or a HarrySeverus shipper you'll like it, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable people/places/things are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers. The first one hundred words belong to Kalira69 who was awesome enough to let me use them.**

...**HPDM**...

Harry turned around and tugged Draco easily - he wasn't fighting - aboard the Hogwarts Express after him, laughing happily as Draco reluctantly followed.

Draco knew Harry was excited about this, but he was dreading meeting Harry's friends again, after all these years, this time as Harry's boyfriend. Whatever Harry thought, Draco knew that his friends were not going to be happy to see him, and particularly not to see him introduced as 'Harry's boyfriend'.

He was still just as powerless as ever against the lure of Harry's smile though, and he followed along just like the love struck fool he was.

...**HPDM**...

Hermione and Ron lounged in the last compartment on the train, which had been called their compartment for since third year. It was a tradition and they weren't about to break. This was the place where they had first met Remus and his memory, as well as others made in that train compartment, had to live on.

There was something in the air that neither of them could name though. It was a sort of mix between worry and anticipation. Harry was bringing _Malfoy _him. Sure they knew that Harry trusted Malfoy and that should be enough but even that and the fact that Draco and Blaise Zabini were the only Slytherin boys in their year to survive the War, they still weren't sure he could be trusted not to hex them on sight.

"Why are you reading that again Hermione?" Ron asked, gesturing to the well worn copy of Hogwarts, A History in her hands.

"I don't know. You're too busy worrying over Malfoy to make conversation and I've already rechecked my essays five times and their twice as long as they should be and I don't know what else-" Her worried babbling was cut off by the compartment door sliding open.

"Hey guys," Harry said. He walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of Ron and Hermione while Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in the entrance way.

"Hey Harry," Ron said half-heartedly, not taking his suspicious eyes off Malfoy.

Harry waved his hand at Malfoy and gestured for him to sit down next to him.

"Come on, Dray."

Both Ron and Hermione were startled at the use of any sort of pet name of nickname for _Draco Malfoy._

Draco took the seat hesitantly and nodded 'hello' to Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded back and Hermione said a quiet "Hello".

The ride to Hogwarts had been magically shortened this year, decreasing risk of attack from any rogue Death Eaters, though the Ministry insisted that they had caught all those who had been killed or already captured during the War. They were widely believed and more widely liked than ever before mostly because Kingsley Shacklebolt was now Minister and he hardly ever buckled under any sort of pressure and overall made wise decisions that actually benefitted people.

Harry chattered most of the way there, leaving Ron, Hermione and Draco to make a few comments here and there. Draco's eyes hardly ever left Harry and Ron's suspicious gaze darted to Draco every once and a while. Hermione watched all three boys observantly and didn't miss the love struck look Draco sent towards Harry whenever the Gryffindor smiled. She didn't miss the quick, loving looks that Harry sent Draco either or the fact that Draco was the reason Harry was smiling. She smirked into her book and mentally berated Ron- and the entire Wizarding World- for being inobservant and pretty much incapable of using logic. She supposed it was logic was a Muggle thing, snorted to herself and continued to read, tuning out whatever it was Harry was going on about.

She was pulled out of her reverie about ten minutes from Hogsmeade station, when Ron's body hit the ground hard and someone began sobbing.

...**HPDM**...

Harry heard Hermione snorted to herself and decided know was as good a time as ever.

"So... introductions?" he asked.

Draco started to shake his head but Harry stopped him with a look. Ron scoffed.

"Introductions? I know Malfoy and he knows me. He's an evil Pureblood Slytherin mini Death Eater."

"Shut up, Weasley! You don't know me! You don't know why I did the things I did! You don't know what happened at my house! What happened at those meetings!"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and glared at both him and Ron. "Calm down. Both of you. And, yes Ron, you know him, the _old_ him. Now you have to meet the new him. Draco, meet Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, my best friends. Ron, Hermione, meet Draco Lucius Malfoy, my boyfriend."

Draco offered Ron a shy smile but it was a genuine one.

Ron promptly fainted. Draco began sobbing.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't know," Draco sobbed, curling into Harry's side.

"Um... Harry? What just happened?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry's hand card through Draco's platinum locks.

"Did you honestly miss that whole episode? Even the yelling?" Hermione nodded. "Well then, Hermione, meet Draco Lucius Malfoy, my boyfriend. Now please don't faint like Ron did."

"Of course I'm not going to faint! It was obvious you two were more than friends!"

Draco's sobs subsided a bit. "Really?"

"Mhmm. The way you looked at each other."

"I should give you more credit, Granger," Draco sniffed. "Was it really that obvious?" Hermione nodded. "And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You love Harry, Harry loves you. I don't see a problem."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "You love me?"

"You haven't told him you love him yet?" Hermione exclaimed and then proceeded to hit Harry with her book. She looked at the smirking Draco. "And you haven't said anything either?" She hit him too. "You're both prats! And you know, Draco, the war is over. I get it, it was what you were taught and I forgive you for everything before the War and everything during it. But you have to call me Hermione."

...**HPDM**...

"Okay... Hermione." Draco smiled at her and looked up at his boyfriend. "You really love me?"

"Yes, Dragon, I love you."

Draco kissed Harry, not caring if Hermione saw.

"Well then, I love you too."

"Aww..."

Both boys shot Hermione a patronizing look. "Fine I'll stop. But you two need to stop eating each other's faces and help me wake Ron up, we're almost to Hogsmeade.

...**HPDM**...

**So there you go! Please reveiw!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


End file.
